A Ripple in the Water
by Anubis0Ra
Summary: A sister. A protector. A different story... Challenge Story! NOT Rizzles!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Rizzoli & Isles... otherwise the series would be Rizzles.

**Warning:** This is not a Rizzles, if you'd like one, message and review.

Irish translations: (_blah_)

Italian translations: {_blah_}

**Chapter One**

The van doors had been left open, as Maura stood, staring at Patrick Doyle, very pissed off. "I want to know who my mother is!" The voice echoed off the parking garage walls. Patrick took several steps forward, trying to close the distance between his estranged daughter and himself.

"You have her intensity and intelligence." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "And class. She gave you up to keep you safe, we both did. I need to keep her safe, she has a right to lead her own life. But know she was heartbroken and never forgave me."

"For giving me up." Maura finished.

"For who I am." Patrick continued. The two stared at one another for several seconds before there was a soft crash and one of Patrick's men came tumbling back into the room, unconscious. Patrick cut Maura loose and stepped between the now parked van and his daughter.

"He's lying." A voice spoke up softly from the van. Sitting inside the door, legs dangling out of it, was a five foot seven inch woman with redheaded pixie cut. Her eyes were a dull, nearly white green. Maura looked at the woman, noticing instantly that her eyes didn't seem to move with the people in the room.

"You? What are you doing here?" Patrick demanded.

"Did you think I would do nothing once I'd heard you'd kidnapped my sister?"

"Sister?" Maura spoke up in surprise, once more taking in the appearance of the other woman. This time noting the similarities between the three of them, but most of all, taking in the open hostilities.

"Yes, younger sister, but it's not important. She turned her back on her family." Patrick snapped, looking at the younger woman. "Nothing but a Traitor."

She scoffed slightly before shrugging, waving away his words. "This isn't about us, this is about the lies your pouring into my sister's ear."

"What lies? Isn't he trying to protect me?" Maura took a step back from Patrick, looking between her biological father and sister.

"Your mother didn't willingly give you up; she thinks you're dead, died at birth."

"Shut up Traitor, and where is your guide bitch?" Patrick stood tall, the glare on his face enough to stop most of his enemies.

"Close, never far. As you already know."

"Should have taken care of her when I had her father taken care of too."

"A mistake you will always regret."

"Tell me something I don't know." Patrick growled at the youngest woman. "Maura, don't listen to this woman, her mind is screwed up. Has been since she was a child."

"You mean since you allowed Oso's lapdogs to pour bleach in my face?"

"I wasn't telling that bastard anything. You shouldn't have even been there. You should have stayed with your stupid bitch and this wouldn't have happened."

"You'll protect me from this, but you wouldn't protect her?" Confused beyond all reason, Maura took another step away, unconsciously moving slightly more toward her sister.

"She knew the risks. She betrayed her family." Patrick said shortly, not looking at the younger woman. "You are innocent in this."

"Seven years old isn't INNOCENT enough for you?" A fourth voice entered the fray. It was shrouded in shadows, the person behind the voice didn't step into the light. "Your sister was seven when they poured bleach into her eyes, as she begged her father to save her." Maura looked oddly at the figure in the shadows. "He's willing to protect you, as he so claims, but he wouldn't protect the daughter he was grooming to be his replacement."

"Seven? Seven years old and you're calling her a traitor?"

"She made her choice at eighteen."

"Yeah, to save her life." The fourth voice spoke. "She saved her life, and I followed after you had my father killed for taking her to the hospital. A twelve year old shouldn't have to bury their brother and father within the same year."

"Your game has been made, father. I suggest you take your trash and go."

"I'm not done talking to my daughter."

"No, I think that I am quite done." There was no missing the tremble in Maura's voice, all present having taken notice.

"Maura... Please." His voice shook.

"Don't Maura, he only wants you because you're her daughter. The only woman he ever truly loved. Plus, he needs a new legacy. What better than the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts? The prodigal daughter."

"The Prodigal Daughter of Boston's own, Patrick 'Paddy' Doyle. Quite a title, not something you want, Maura. Trust me there." The figure in the shadow said.

"I had that title once, Sister. It cost me a lot." The other woman, slowly stood, tilting her head slightly as a small smile tugged at her lips. "This is your last chance, father, for old times' sake. Leave."

"Call me Father one more time Traitor..." He threatened.

"Touch her and Maura will be doing YOUR autopsy, I don't care what it costs me." The shadow figure spoke sharply, inching toward the light.

"Time's almost up, they'll be here soon. I can hear the sirens." Maura watched the power play in front of her, realizing she was clearly way out of her league.

"Yes, I am sure Detective Rizzoli will be charging in here soon. Goddess knows she is terrified of losing her best friend."

Patrick pressed a cell phone into Maura's hands and turned to the shadow. "You are living on borrowed time..."

"Like I have ever been afraid of you." The figure said sarcastically.

"Enough." The woman's voice rang out, causing Patrick to turn back to her, only to come up short. Maura watched as her, proclaimed, blind half-sister stood less than a foot from Patrick Doyle, a knife pointed directly in between his eyes. "I may be blind, but have you even known me to miss? You did teach me well."

He didn't speak, just stepped away as the glint of the moonlight on the blade shined. "Please Maura. All I need is the name of the man that did this to Colin." With that, he and his now conscious men fled the building.

"Well that was fun, but we really should get out of here."

"Loren?" Maura finally spoke up, turning toward the figure in the shadows.

The figure shuffled and took a step forward, finally bathed in the light. "I'm sorry, Maur."

Maura jumped slightly at a light touch to her arm, turning she saw the other woman standing next to her facing behind her. "Don't trust him, Maura. Whatever you do, don't let him lead you or those you care about, astray." She didn't wait for a response, dropping her hand she began walking away. "Tar, mo Súile. Is féidir leat a mhíniú duit féin níos déanaí. Chun anois, ní mór dúinn a bheith ag dul. Coinneoimid garda as radharc go dtí go dtiocfaidh siad ar a son. (_Come, My Eyes. You may explain yourself later. For now, we must be going. We will keep guard out of sight until they come for her._)"

"She's right, stay on your path as the person the Isles' raised you as, not the person that he wants you to be." Loren spoke, her hand running through her short, spiked, black hair. "I promise you, I will explain later." With that, the two women disappeared around the van, into the darkness, leaving Maura Isles alone to her thoughts.

She quickly dialed the familiar number into the phone. "Jane?"

"Maura? Are you ok?" Jane's voice filtered through the phone.

"I'm okay, Jane. I promise."

"Where are you?"

"A parking garage."

"Do you know where? Can you get to my apartment or to headquarters?"

"Your apartment is closest, I believe."

"Go there, I'll be there soon." Jane said, before continuing. "Do you want me to call Loren?"

"Jane." Maura hesitated, taking a deep breath before continuing. "She already knows."

"Wait, how?"

"She was here."

"What do you mean Loren was there?"

"She showed up here. Jane, I think she was trying to protect me."

"We can talk about this later."

"Yes, of course." Walking up the ramp and into the night, Maura breathed deeply. "I'll be waiting for you at your apartment." She said softly into the phone, taking in her surroundings.

"See you there." The phone disconnected, leaving the medical examiner in silence.

Unseen to her, two figures followed her, step by step, until they were within a block of the detectives building. They watched, hidden by the shadows of the night, as Maura disappeared into the apartment. They waited for the detective to arrive and go inside, before vanishing into the night.

The detective, worry etched on her face, entered her apartment and sighed in relief. "Maura." She pulled her friend into a hug and held her for a moment. "What happened?"

"Doyle."

"What about him? He kidnapped you? Why?" The two separated, Jane taking Maura over to the breakfast bar. She quickly poured both a glass of water and motioned for Maura to continue. "And what is this about Loren being there?"

"Paddy wants me to tell him who killed Colin, so that he can send a message." Maura gently placed the cell phone that Doyle had given her onto the table.

"So he can kill him." Jane finished. "Is that what you want to do?"

"No, especially not after this. After what was revealed to me, I don't want him near me ever again."

"What was Loren doing there?"

Shaking her head in confusion, Maura looked up at Jane in bewilderment. "Paddy has another daughter, Loren knows her. They showed up and claimed to be trying to protect me."

"Wait, you have a sister?"

"Loren said he'd tried to raise her to replace him, that she'd walked out on him."

"Smart kid. So, what's her name?"

"I don't know, Paddy just kept calling her traitor."

"So why didn't Loren tell you... Us, about this girl?"

"I don't know, it seemed like, almost like she couldn't."

"Well, why don't we call and ask?" Glancing at Jane, Maura slowly nodded. Jane quickly pulled out her cellphone and dialed Loren's number. It was only a single ring before Loren picked up.

"Hello Jane."

"Loren, you have some explaining to do."

"I am aware of that. Would you both like to come over? Or shall we meet you at your apartment?" Lorena voice was even.

"She's coming with you?" Maura spoke up softly, almost hopefully.

"Would I keep you from your blood?"

"Not like I'd let you." A voice echoed from the background of Loren's phone.

"She has a point, she could kick my ass." Loren spoke, with a laugh in her voice. "So, your place or mine?"

"Would be better here, seeing as Maura has had a long day." Jane said.

"We will be there in 20. See you soon." The phone disconnected, leaving the two women alone.

"I don't know what to think or how to feel, Jane."

"Until I hear the full story, I don't trust her." Maura nodded, turning her glass to and fro, lost in thought.

"At least now you have someone who can tell you more about that side of your past?" Jane tried to offer.

"Do you trust her enough for that?"

Jane shrugged. "Like I said, until I hear the whole story, no."

"Jane, I wanted to believe that even though he'd done bad things, he cared about family, but..."

"But?" Jane asked, wondering where that thought was going.

Distressed, Maura looked Jane in the eye. "They told me that he allowed another mobs men to pour bleach into my sister's eyes because he wouldn't tell them something."

"He did what?"

"My sister's blind, Jane."

Jane stared at Maura for a very long time before there was a knock on the door. Jane crossed to it, swinging it open. On the other side stood Loren, her spiked hair, slightly less spiked and very messy. Beside her stood a redhead, slightly shorter than Loren. "Jane." Jane stepped aside, allowing the two in. She instantly took notice of the shorter redhead's hand clasped in the crook of Loren's free arm.

"Jane, this is Maura's younger sister." Loren took Jane's hand and gently placed the redhead's in hers.

"It's a pleasure, Detective. I've heard quite a bit about you."

"I've heard nothing about you, from Loren anyways." Jane sent a glare at Loren as she stepped aside. "Come on, my neighbor has exams this week."

Loren nodded, gently taking the redhead's hand back and leading her into the apartment. Maura stood and watched them come in as she rung her hands nervously in front of her.

Spotting her, Loren flinched at the nervousness that Maura was showing. "Maur." Stepping forward, the doctor let her eyes roam from the form of her friend to the one of her sister.

Jane snapped the door shut, crossing the room. "So who wants to start?" She looked at each of the newcomers in turn. "You want to tell us who you are? Or do you want to tell us why you never spoke up about this in the first place?"

"It's my fault, I asked her not to say anything."

"Still doesn't tell us who you actually are."

"I'm Shi Kenly, Patrick Doyle's third and youngest child."

"I am his second in command's only daughter, Loren O'Hern. We grew up together, and when everything happened I became her eyes." Loren spoke, getting Shi settled on a bar stood.

"You seemed comfortable with your surroundings at the garage." Maura asked more than stated.

"I can tell where people are well enough, it's objects that I have issues with." Shi answered softly.

"That's where I come in." Loren added.

Jane took a drink of her water, looking at the two women. "Hang on, I thought that Doyle's right hand was a guy named O'Brian?"

"Connor O'Brien took over after Patrick had my father killed." Loren spoke up. "I was twelve."

"Patrick believed he'd stepped out of line one too many times when it came to caring for family first."

"What did he do?"

"He came in shortly after the O'Rourke sons poured bleach into Shi's eyes. He took her to the ER."

"They said he saved my life, I was grateful, my father was not. When in a situation to choose between mob and family, Loren's father always chose his kids, Patrick took it as a weakness. "

"To Patrick, weakness needs to be strengthened or discarded. My father would never change, so he was discarded."

"That's barbaric." Maura intoned.

"Welcome to the Mob."

"He will pretend to care, but he does nothing without benefit to himself." Shi offered gently to her sister.

"You aren't going anywhere near him." Jane nearly growled protectively.

"That's why ... Well, was why I was here." Loren spoke softly.

"To protect me from Paddy?" Maura asked.

"Essentially, yes."

"I had no intention of dragging you into this world, but I also didn't want to leave you unprotected from it." Shi explained softly.

"So you sent your right hand into her life... And what, had her pretend to fall in love?" Jane had been stewing, quietly, but it was starting to be too much. Loren growled, deep in her throat, but bit back the angry response that was on the tip of her tongue.

"No, I called her an idiot when she told me she'd fallen for my sister." Shi remarked with one of her eyebrows raised, almost mockingly. "I too wondered if she realized the hole she was digging herself in."

"Is mian leis an croí cad is mian leis an croí. (_The heart wants what the heart wants._)" Loren sighed, the anger that had built up at Jane's statement still sitting, just barely under control.

"Going on dates with me wasn't part of the plan?"

Not trusting the words that might come tumbling out, Loren merely shook her head. After a moment, she spoke softly. "I was only supposed to be a friend, watching and protecting you from afar. The dates, they were never part of the plan. Neither was falling..." Her voice gave out, the sentencing fading off.

"Falling?" Maura asked softly as moved to stand in front of Loren.

"Falling... For you." Loren finished looking at everything but Maura, afraid of what she might see.

Taking a step back, Maura shook her head. "I need time to think, to process."

"I understand."

"We'll be going, you know how to contact Loren if you need something. Until then, we'll be scarce." Shi said, standing and reaching her hand toward Loren.

Loren took it, without looking up and started for the door. "I am sorry, Maura, for lying to you. Even if it was lying by omission." Loren said, before opening the door and leading Shi out of it. As the two started down the stairs, they heard the distinct sound of a lock snapping into place. That was all it took to have a tear stream down Loren's face.

Loren and Shi made their way down the stairs silently, neither willing to break the silence that laid heavily on them. Loren led Shi out the doors of the building and down the street to the car, opening the door, she helped the smaller woman into the vehicle. As she slipped past Loren, Shi gently squeezed her arm, in comfort and thanks. Loren softly smiled, lightly touching her friends shoulder in gratitude. Shutting the door, Loren took a step back running her hand through her hair. Making her way to the driver side door and reaching out to open it, she noticed her hand was shaking, before she could think more on it she noticed Shi turn her head slightly in her direction from the passenger seat. Taking a deep breath, Loren opened the car door and slipped in next to her childhood best friend, locking all of her emotions away the best she could. They decided that it was likely best that they stayed close for the night and settled on Loren's home, being the closest.

Shi crawled into the guest bed that night knowing that everything was changing, for good or bad, she wasn't quite sure. Though she had protected her sister like she desired, Shi also realized that it could mean she may never get the chance to actually know her. Loren had ignored her warnings in the beginning and ended up falling for the person she was supposed to be looking after, the revelations left her at the possible loss of the only relationship she had ever truly considered committing to. Shi spent most of the night lost in emotional turmoil as she listened to Loren toss and turn in the room across from her.

It was only the next morning, when the two were sitting together in her room, that Loren allowed herself to finally break down, tears coming in droves. Hearing the emotional walls begin to crumble, Shi pulled the other woman into her arms. Soothingly rubbing her hands along Loren's back, she began whispering calming nothings into the distraught woman's ear. Shi buried her own emotions beep within a locked safe in the corner of her mind, giving all her attention and strength to her friend. It took Loren several hours to calm down, leaving her nearly spent, of all energy. The last day had been hard, but Shi feared the worst had yet to come.

Jane moved forward and locked the door the moment it finished closing, leaning her head against it for a moment, she took a deep breath to steady herself before turning to Maura. Her best friend stood in the middle of her apartment, for the first time since she'd known her, looking completely lost. Turning to glance up at Jane as she came close, Maura gave her a small forced smile. Searching Jane's eyes for any clue as to where she was supposed to go from here left Maura reeling as she saw only troubled uncertainty reflecting back at her.

Quickly reaching out, Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders, steadying her as she swayed dangerously on her feet. Grabbing haphazardly at Jane's free hand, Maura tried desperately to find even footing in the tidal wave of emotions and thoughts crashing in on her. Never had she felt like this before, never had she thought she possibly could. Jane slowly led her to the couch, trying to desperately think of a way to help her crumbling friend. In the end though, as they both curled up on the sofa, Jane realized that she was already likely doing all that she could as she pulled Maura closer into her arms.

Maura lost what was left of her control over her emotions as she began to sob uncontrollably, the arms of her best, and only real friend keeping her locked to the present. In only the span of a few days she had found out that her biological brother was dead, her father the leader of the Irish Mob, she had a blind sister that was determined to protect her from their father's manipulations, and the woman she had been considering a serious relationship with, worked for said sister. There was no doubt in either of their minds that things were going to get worse before they got better, that was just how things always seemed to go with them.


End file.
